


In Deeper

by RoseRose



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e13 In Deep, M/M, Marvel Trumps Hate 2019, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Sub Tony Stark, Tony Stark Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: After the Avengers Assemble episode "In Deep", Steve and Tony spend some time alone together. Tony found Steve as villain very, very hot, so roleplay sex happens.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 190
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2019, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	In Deeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marumo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marumo/gifts).



> For Maru for Marvel Trumps Hate 2019. I hope this matches what you wanted!
> 
> Also fills my Tony Stark Bingo square for Begging
> 
> Thank you to my betas, swisstea and roe!
> 
> Title: In Deeper  
> Collaborator Name: RoseRose  
> Card Number: 3057  
> Square Filled (Letter/number AND prompt): T4 Kink: Begging  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Steve/Tony  
> Rating: E  
> Major Tags: BDSM, PWP, Consensual Non-Consent, Nipple Play, Begging, Orgasm Control, Dom Steve Rogers, Sub Tony Stark  
> Summary: After the Avengers Assemble episode "In Deep", Steve and Tony spend some time alone together. Tony found Steve as villain very, very hot, so roleplay sex happens.

When they finished the debrief after the incident in the sub, Tony followed Steve to his room. They usually did. Tony was honestly surprised none of the other Avengers had apparently caught on. Well, Natasha might have, but if she had, she hadn't said anything. Clint clearly hadn't, or else he would have taken multiple opportunities to make fun of them, including earlier on the Aven-Jet. Still, after a mission like that, well, he wanted Steve, and he was fairly sure, from the stiff way he was walking, Steve felt the same way. And this time, Tony had an idea.

As soon as the door to Steve's room shut, Tony gave voice to the plan even before Steve had started getting ready for their usual post misison sex. “You know, Cap, you were _hot_ as the villain. Want to follow up the earlier performance with trying to make me talk? My safe word, as you know, is Feynman.” Tony didn't always want to repeat his safe word every time, but Steve wouldn't go for things like this without Tony telling him the safe word, again.

Steve did a quick double take before replying, “I could go for that. Usually for something like this, I'd want a plan, but as I said today, I have seen the advantages of going with my gut. And my gut tells me this will be fun. Just give me a moment here.” Steve clearly was trying to stay composed, but his steps towards where they kept the accessories were hurried and a bit lopsided. Tony grinned. Then he swallowed as Steve turned around, and the burning desire he found in those eyes. This was going to be _good_.

Tony was captivated by Steve's eyes until he turned around to sort something out, blocking it from Tony's view. Clearly the night's activities were going to be a surprise for Tony- and that was how he liked it. Flying by the seat of his pants was how he lived life, and he loved it with sex too. Usually Steve planned things out beforehand, but he typically indulged Tony's need for surprise by not letting him know those plans, the same way he indulged Tony many other places. Tony might not have told Steve yet, but he loved the man.

“All right, Tony. From here on out, you get no say in what's going on unless you safeword. Remember, you asked for this.” Steve turned around, looking how he always did approaching a mission, determined and righteous- and oh-so-gorgeous. “Now, Iron Man, I'm going to take you prisoner.”

Tony gulped past the arousal in order to get into character. “Never! I'll escape, and even if I don't, the Avengers will come for me!” Maybe a little overdramatic, but Tony knew he'd get further in character as the scene went on.

“You aren't going to escape my clutches. I don't want you for your tech, I just want _you._ ” Suiting action to words, Steve grabbed Tony's wrists and took one of the items he had been holding. It was a length of rope. Tony found himself quickly tied up with no ability to get loose. That actually helped him get into the act. He didn't have to hold back with his arms, and he started struggling.

“You may have me now, but the Avengers will save me, if I don't save myself first.” With that, Tony strained against the bonds, but Steve had tied them too well. He wasn't going to be able to escape. As Tony struggled, Steve's gaze stayed on him. It never left him, even as Steve stripped his own clothes. “No! Don’t do it! I’ll never give in to you, no matter what you do!” Tony kept getting deeper into character, that spurt of fear despite his safety sending him deeper into both arousal and the space where he could let go and be fully in the scene.

Steve's implacable voice, the same one that reassured him when things got tough, that they would never give up, this time had a different message. “You're not going anywhere. You're mine to do what I want with. And what I want is you, _naked_.” Steve stalked the few steps towards Tony from where he stood, sending white-hot arousal tinged with cold fear straight to Tony's cock, and tore Tony's clothes off. One handed. The other one was palming his own cock. That's when Tony fell fully into the scene and his struggles went from testing to frantic.

“No! No! You can't do this to me! No!” Tony jerked his body away from Steve's touch as much as possible while tied up. Steve then flinched.

“Check-in, please.”

“Green, Steve, so green. Keep going!” Steve nodded and his face fell back into the implacable, stubborn man who would be a perfect villain if not so unrelentingly good.

“I can and I will, Iron Man. You are mine, and you will see exactly what that means.” Steve then ran a single finger down Tony's side, then let that hand caress his hip. “If you're good for me, I might even let you come in the end.”

“No! I won't ever been good for a villain like you!” Tony's cock was now rock hard, and his struggling was wild and had lost all coordination. He was no longer a billionaire genius, just a man deep in a scene. His foot swung wildly and nearly kicked Steve in the groin.

“Now, now, my prisoner, we can't have that. You know I'm always prepared.” Grabbing two lengths of rope Tony hadn't even seen him stash, Steve tied Tony's legs spread eagle on the bed. Now Tony's thrashing was more energetic but with even less results. “You're still not behaving yourself. Looks like I'll need to give you more _incentive.”_

Despite winging it, Cap's ability to strategize was clearly not hindered by his own erection. The finger on Tony's nipple was almost a relief, giving more sensation, but then the light scratching had him already desperate to come, but without enough friction on his cock to do so. He was already thrusting into nothing. How long before he was begging?

“Like that, Iron Man?” Steve was getting very much into his role as villain, as well.

“N...Nnnooo.” All the confidence was gone from Tony's voice. It was instead starting to shake. After that, Steve's leer grew stronger.

“I think you do. Let's give that a little more. See how quickly you're begging me.” With that, Steve sent a sharp pain lancing through Tony as one nail dug right into one nipple. Tony cried out, but just barely managed to make it wordless. Tony's chest was switching between pushing up from the bed, arching his entire back, and pressing down as deep as he could, his whole body unable to decide between _more_ and _stop._

Then, a deep gasp tore from Tony's throat as the almost-tickling of a brush on the nipple Steve had yet to touch paired with spikes of pain from a brush on the bruised and abused one that had been dug into. The sensation went straight to his cock, which was leaking precome, and dripping down onto his own thigh. The cool damp spots actually made his orgasm more distant, despite the sensations rushing through his body. Steve noticed. “Tony, if you come, I will have to punish you. And I promise, you won't enjoy it.” Despite Steve playing the villain, that order, coming in that tone of voice, meant Tony wouldn't come. Not until Steve let him. In fact, the command sent Tony into the space where his own orgasm didn't matter. No, what mattered most was Steve. And Steve wanted him to struggle. So he would.

“I'm never going to tell you anything or give into you, villain!” Tony's words might have been a bit over the top, but between his arousal and his headspace, he wasn't thinking the clearest.

“We'll see, Iron Man. We'll see.” With that, Steve put down the brush. Expecting something else on his nipples, Tony tensed, then slowly relaxed as Steve stroked down his sides. He was somewhat confused, though. The confusion faded into sensation as Steve leaned his head down and licked his tongue around Tony's navel. The pseudo-rimming of his navel, with Steve's hands careful to stay away from his cock, sent shivers down Tony's spine.

“I... I won't give you anything.” The tremor in Tony's voice had Steve's chest shaking in amusement, Tony could feel it from where it was pressed against him while his tongue was licking. Instead of responding verbally, Steve quickly moved to suck hard on Tony's already-tender nipple. A cry tore out of Tony's throat.

“OHGODYESPLEASENOPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!” It trailed off as Steve pulled off. Tony knew he would be begging now. Once he started, he wouldn't be able to stop, and he had held out as long as he could. The loss of sensation now as Steve moved off was as intense as the sensations had been a moment before. It did allow Tony a deep breath, but he needed more, was desperate for more. “Please, please, please... please.” He couldn't quite ask for it yet, he couldn't articulate yes or no at this point but he was desperate.

“Oh Tony, you aren't getting what you want until you tell me the Avenger's secrets.” Steve's voice was almost sing-song mocking as he walked around the bed Tony was tied to.

Fortunately for this, Tony could use his begging to answer. “No, please. No!” Another one of those cruel laughs came from Steve, and then, without warning, Tony's previously neglected nipple was in the grips of Steve's teeth. “PLEASEGODNOYESNONONONONonononononooooo....” Tony's voice trailed off as the sharp stinging faded quickly. He took the opportunity to catch his breath. Just as his eyes were leaking tears, his flushed cock leaked precome. Steve didn't give him much time to recover, though, and his strong fingers were on Tony's nipple, pinching and twisting, just enough to hit the pleasure-pain point without going past enjoyable. Tony wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. “No, please, no!” Steve was clearly not going to listen. One hand continued to torment his nipple, the one that had received less attention, while Steve began to suck on the second one.

Tony's begging became interspersed with sobs. He was unrelentingly hard and every touch of Steve's mouth to his nipple sent shocks of sensation down his body. His struggles against the restraints grew wilder, and his back arched, though it was impossible to tell from the outside if he was straining towards or away from Steve. Tony himself wasn't sure, though his begging was a constant stream of “Nononononono” at this point. The loudest scream yet, one of pleasure-pain came when Steve switched from sucking on his nipples to raking his fingers down them. Despite his nails being short, the scratching sensation was intense pinprick heat right where the scratches happened. Tony's cock leaked precum and he only kept from coming by sheer force of will.

Steve looked Tony up and down. “You know, I don't actually need anything from you. I just wanted to hear you beg. Now, I'm going to take what I want, and maybe, just maybe, when I'm all done, I'll let you come. What do you think?”

Tony's words came out in gasping sobs. He was practically beyond speaking by this point, his entire body on fire with the sensations Steve was giving him. “P-please. No... n... no, please.” Tony wasn't even sure if he was begging for Steve to not stop or for Steve to stop right then. Still, the begging appeared to be sufficient for Steve to move on to the next step.

Lubing up his cock, Steve clambered on top of Tony, clearly about to continue with no further prep. They had done this often enough that it wasn't a worry, as long as Steve went slow. Tony groaned. Slow meant more, meant more sensation and he was already pushing the limits. Today, he was pushed even further. Every moment was exquisite pleasurepain, and still, his prostate and cock had yet to be touched.

“You're beautiful like this. You're mine.” Steve's growl was still in character, and the words could be those of a possessive villain, but they, coming from Steve's mouth, in Steve's voice, still warmed Tony. Then, without a warning, Steve slowly slid his cock into Tony, adding more lube as he went. As soon as the head of Steve's cock slid across Tony's prostate, Tony let out a wordless cry of pleasure. As soon as Steve heard it, he started pumping in and out of Tony, moving faster and faster. Steve's hands were vise grips on Tony's sides, holding tight enough to be just shy of bruising. The pace was punishing, and Tony was mostly wordless, gasps of pleasure and overwhelming sensation escaping his lips.

“Steve!” The cry finally tore from his throat, his whole body ready to come, but Steve still hadn't told him he could. And Steve still didn't, as Tony felt Steve spilling and coming inside him.

“MINE.” Steve's voice was a growl, and the way it rammed into Tony's body and brain made it take every last ounce of his effort to keep from coming. Just before it became too much, Steve gently licked one of Tony's abused nipples right before whispering the word “Come.”

Tony came. His come striped both of their chests, and he was sobbing with the force of it. As soon as he was done coming, before he even had a chance to think, Steve was already releasing the restraints and gathering him into his arms.

“So good for me, Tony, that was amazing. Such a perfect idea. You’re so wonderful and amazing. God, I’m so glad you suggested this. You’re so gorgeous tied up like that.” Tony sunk into Steve's arms, enjoying the praise as he came up from the place he went. Snarking with Steve was foreplay, this reassurance and praise, this was all comfort and home. And he had his own comfort to offer.

“Thank you, Steve, you’re so wonderful, you were absolutely perfect, too. You made an amazing villain, and I loved every minute of it. That was some amazing spontaneous sex.” Tony then noticed the blush staining Steve's cheeks. “Sweetheart, given how much sex we've been having, you shouldn't be blushing at that.”

To Tony's surprise, Steve's blush grew darker. “It's not that. I... Well, I have been sort of planning something like this for a while? I was just as eager for this as you, and I probably would have suggested it soon without the mission.”

Tony grinned, delighted. “So, how did you even know how to plan for something like this?”

Steve's happy laugh answered the delighted smile. “Well, this old-timer knows a guy with some newfangled devices that can look up all sorts of things.”

“Guess you proved twice over today that an old dog can learn new tricks!” Tony then relaxed against his lover, knowing that even more amazing times were in their future. (He wasn't as happy when Steve made him move so they could get cleaned up, but as long as the good was as good as it was, he'd take the bad with it.)


End file.
